vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Khal To Service
Objective *Gossip With Tiprey About Your Mission *Convince Upshul You Are Hear On Tiprey's Orders *Experiment On A Plant With Xiodin Nine Find out what Low Constable Tiprey needs, then proceed to carry out your mission. Locations *Low Constable Tiprey Octunoc *Constable Upshul Maqkumt Rewards *Statement: Arch Analysis *Alchemist's Shirt (Diplomacy, Chest, +27 Academic, 1, 1, Green) Starting Dialogue Low Constable Tiprey Octunoc looks over wide-eyed. "Thank the Underking you're here! May glory be his name! We seem to have had an incident here recently, and I desperately need your help." "I can't really explain more here, though. Let me take care of this and I'll explain more." Additional Dialogue The Khal to Service *Low Constable Tiprey Octunoc "What seems to be the trouble, Constable?" you ask. "He whispers, "Keep your voice down, this is important. It seems a shipment we were expecting from Khal was waylaid." "Alright," you say. "What was in the shipment that you are looking for?" "it's an experimental weapon we gnomes designed," he says, "to help in our war against the ksaravi and the tuatiren." Your mind fills with horrid thoughts of a gnomish superweapon. "What is this weapon?" "It's bottles of something we call Xiodin Nine," he says. "What exactly is Xiodin Nine?" you ask. "What does it do?" "That's the thing, we don't know exactly," he says. "theoretically it's a devegetizing agent. It's like what we used in the great Razor-tooth War." "How big was the shipment? you ask. "I can only carry so much back." "well, let me think," he says, "One digidrasp microshovel will destroy all plant life in one square kilometer." "Than this is a really small shipment then?" you ask. "Oh no," he says. "There's enough in this shipment for 150 uses. Please, see Constable Upshul Maqkumt. He should be down the woard towards Khal. I'll give you a mark on your map." "Alright..." you say. "Is that all?" "It would be wonderful if you could find out what it does, but Constable Upshul should be able to tell you more. Also there is one more thing." "And that is?" "We have had reports of spies, recently," he says. "be careful in your movements. Now go, quickly." The Khal to Service *Constable Upshul Maqkumt "Good brighttime to you, ," the constable says. "To you too, Constable," you say. "i have come to help you out with your shipment." "What shipment?" he asks, looking up and down the road casually. "the shipment you were to deliver to Neamsog Bunker," you say. "I'm here to help you carry it." "I don't know what you're talking about," he says. "you're acting rather strangely. Are you sure you hvaen't caught the sun-sickness?" "i hvaen't. Look, Low Constable Tiprey sent me," you say. Whispering, you add, "About the Xidoin Nine." Upshul looks at you surprised. "He sent you?" "Yes, he sent me to help you with your load," you say. "Where is it?" "In my pockets," he says. "I have three bottles." "That's 150 uses?" you ask, incredulously." "Yes," he says. "Each bottle holds 50 digigrasp microshovels of the chemical." "Alright," you say. "He also wanted me to test it real quick." "Yes, yes," he says, "that would would fantastic. I saw a plant over there. Go put a drop on it, and see what happens." "What should happen?" "It should die, of course," he says, "But, these are Upside plantsw, so they might be different. I'll mark your map, just go put a single drop on it." "Alright, I will," you say. Thank you, . I will be returning to Mekalia by night. May the Underking always be aware of your movements!" "He begins to turn then calls after you, "Be careful of the ksaravi in the area. They will definitely want to get their hands on this. They may already know about it." Khal to Service *Totchi "Hey you there," Totchi says, "what do you hppen to have there?" "I, uh, where did you come from?" you ask. "Nowhere important," he says, "that little plant grew pretty big and angry suddenly. What did you pour on it?" "Nothing important," you say, mimikcking his tone. "Now, now, we don't need to play that game, ," Totchi says. "Where did you hear my name?" you ask angrily. "Uh, nowhere," he says. "I, uh, guessed." he smiles with a moth full of jagged teeth." "Have you been following me?" you press. "who sent you? You do know I'm have a scout party behind me, right? you lie. "What?" he scoffs. "Where? I don't see any party behind you." "There are coming up any minute to escort me back to Neamsog," you say. "so, if you want them to go easy on you, where did you learn my name?" "Easy on us?" he says. "have you ever experienced gnomish torture?" you say, quickly. One of the scouts behind Tochi winces. "look, we didn't mean any harm here," he says. "Give me your contacts name, or I'll kill you like this monster," you say. "Alright," he says backing off," see what Odri Axbul has to say." Concluding Dialogue "So you brought back tghe shipment?" he asks. "That's wonderful, now we can really begin our war in earnest against the ksaravi and the tuatiren along the riverbanks." "So it had different effects, eh?" Low Constable Tiprey says, scratching his chin. "That is not what we were expecting, but these Upside plants are such a strange breed, I'm not surprised." "We'll take care of Odri Axbul, you don't worry about that," he continues. "Take these as payment for your time, though doing your duty fo rthe Underking, may His eyes see all we do, be enough." Detailed Information Talk to the low constable. Low Constable Tiprey Octunoc *location: -28227, 8557, -719 in Qa Riverbank * :5 *15 Soldier Soldier's Scrutiny.JPG Astute reasoning.JPG Head to the northwest to find Upshul. Constable Upshul Maqkumt *location: in Qa Riverbank * :5 *15 Soldier Shrewd joke.JPG Astute reasoning.JPG Soldier's Scrutiny.JPG Lay blame.JPG Exchange of views.JPG Once his parley is complete. Head across the path to the clickable plant. An experimental plant mob will appear. Kill it and parley the Ksaravi Scout that appears. Totchi * :5 Shrewd joke.JPG Astute reasoning.JPG Soldier's Scrutiny.JPG Stolen thunder.JPG Frank discussion.JPG